Jill Valentine's Contest History
Who is Jill Valentine? Jill was once a normal, yet high profile police officer in S.T.A.R.S. Yet one day, Jill Valentine discovered some people and animals infected with the dreaded T-Virus, a pathogen that turned its victims into zombies. Neither Jill Valentine nor Raccoon City would ever be the same again. Resident Evil helped popularize the survival horror genre, and Jill Valentine's lead role was probably a large reason for this. Guys love guns, hot chicks, and running around killing things. Jill Valentine is all of these put together, so the Resident Evil series taking off as a staple of longevity and consistency is likely no accident. Even today, Resident Evil has its own little niche fanbase that refuses to let the series fall under the radar, and has even spawned a couple of movies. As for how long both Jill and the Resident Evil series will last, who knows. What we do know is that it's produced by Capcom, so it's not dying any time soon. "They're infected. I told you, shoot for the head." -Jill Valentine Contest History Win-Loss Record: 6-9 Summer 2002 Contest South Division - 3 seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Kirby, 37539 53.34% - 32837 46.66% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Defeated (6) Bomberman, 37828 57.97% - 27432 42.03% * Southern Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Link, 23342 27.37% - 61931 72.63% * Extrapolated Strength --- 16th Place 27.37% Summer 2003 Contest North Division - 11 seed * Northern Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Squall, 38274 40.01% - 57392 59.99% * Extrapolated Strength --- 28th Place 24.56% Summer 2004 Contest Chaos Division - 14 seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Ryu Hayabusa, 35193 49.98% - 35220 50.02% * Extrapolated Strength --- 37th Place 20.64% Resident Evil may not be the most popular series out there, but this hasn't stopped Jill from causing some noise in these contests. Every year, it seems like she winds up at the center of attention. In 2002, Jill was a 3 seed, but matched against a 14th seeded Kirby. The board felt that Jill and Kirby's seeding were too far apart, and that Kirby had a chance. Jill would go on to win the match, but at the time, Kirby gave the biggest fight we had ever seen from one who had lost a contest match. Jill would then go on to kick the crap out of Bomberman before taking an expected bow against Link, but many people did not expect Jill to come out of her four pack alive. 2003 was another year that featured a lot of talk surrounding Jill's match, but because the position was reversed. Jill was the smaller seed, but because of her stellar performance in 2002, many people expected her to take down Squall with ease. This, of course, backfired. Then came 2004, and arguably the best match of the tournament. Jill was seeded even lower this time around, but this was little cause for concern. She was up against Ryu Hayabusa, a character that many people thought she could take down. And they were right. Ryu H was horribly overseeded, and vice versa for Jill Valentine. Jill knew that she had to come out smoking to ensure future spots in the contest (especially given that Leon Kennedy is a damned lock right about now), and that's what she did. Ryu H may have been heavily favored, but Jill took it to him early and often all throughout the poll, and even managed to build a lead. Unfortunately, she lost her lead during the afternoon vote and looked as if she would lose once and for all. But thanks to a glitch in the poll, Jill got a second shot at Hayabusa. The poll played out exactly the same way as it did the first time, only as Hayabusa built a lead in the evening, Jill decided to make one last push at him. She turned a 300 vote deficit into a miraculous comeback attempt in the final hour of the poll, but fell just minutes short of one of the best victories in contest history. As it stands, it simply stands as a pish that fell just short. However, that one epic clash may very well keep Jill around for another contest. Jill may be steadily decreasing both in seeding and Xst strength, but it's clear that she can still hold her own in a match. Summer 2006 Contest Limit Division - 3 Seed * Limit Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Sheena Fujibayashi, 70699 62.03% - 43275 37.97% * Limit Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Peach, 59239 49.99% - 59266 50.01% * Extrapolated Strength --- 22nd Place 33.61% After a one year absence from the field, Jill returned to her old form in putting up one great match per contest. After laying an egg and bleeding a ton of percentage against Sheena in the first round, Jill had a classic match with Peach. After falling behind early, Jill came back and built up a solid lead before ultimately collapsing to the after school vote. But in typical Jill fashion, she made a furious late push and fell 27 votes short. Again. Jill should be in every contest against a match with comparable strength, just so this keeps up. Summer 2007 Contest Division 2 - Second Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 22248 15.57% - Cloud Strife, 87496 61.24% - Revolver Ocelot, 25256 17.68% - Midgar Zolom, 7874 5.51% After a tough exit her last two contest appearances, Jill Valentine was placed in a position where many thought she could advance two rounds. After all, there was no way she could lose out to Revolver Ocelot, right? The guy lost to Pac-Man! Well, turns out that Ms. Valentine couldn't do much better. She was never in the match and never made a serious push at Ocelot, despite being heavily favored on the board. Oh well, at least she didn't lose by 27 votes this time. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 8 - Fourth Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 35124 25.70% - Kratos, 50814 37.19% - Revolver Ocelot, 33099 24.22% - Heavy, 17608 12.89% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 4th place, 19246 14.16% - Sephiroth, 56444 41.53% - Kratos, 32946 24.25% - Tifa Lockheart, 27256 20.06% Jill was able to get some revenge on Ocelot this year. After losing out on 2nd place last contest to Ocelot by 3000 votes, Jill was able to beat out Ocelot by over 2000 votes. Unfortunately she was stuck in brutal group in the second round and didn't stand a chance. Winter 2010 Contest - Varia Division - 9 Seed * Varia Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Niko Bellic, 50656 67.21% - 24713 32.79% * Varis Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Samus Aran, 16532 32.48% - 35025 67.52% * Extrapolated Strength --- 31st Place 28.48% Jill's first match was against a GTA character, and they always do horrible despite being very popular games on GameFAQs. She won quite handily and then received a beating from Samus. She was given a very strong position in the X-Stats despite the field of entrants doubling. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 9 - 19 Seed * Division 9 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14099 59.54% - (10) Mike Haggar, 5605 23.67% - (9) Red Bird, 3976 16.79% * Division 9 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 5751 23.08% - (1) Mega Man, 14122 56.67% - (6) Kratos, 5046 20.25% While she was up against weak characters in the first round she did look quite impressive. Scoring almost 60% was something many characters struggled to do in this contest. While she was beaten worse than expected against Mega Man it could be argued that Mega Man himself was stronger as she was able to get a measure of revenge against Kratos where she was able to quickly take the lead and despite Kratos' best attempts she as able to slowly extend it for the rest of the match. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 5 - 5 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- Lost to (11) Fox McCloud, 13232 45.9% - 15594 54.1% Even with the well-received Resident Evil 7 and hype for an upcoming remake of RE2, the series underperformed as a whole in 2018, and poor Jill suffered the worst for it. The protagonist of a Nintendo series not quite high on the company's pecking order took both a company-wide boost and his popularity among the Smash Bros community to kick out Jill, meaning most of the heroine's appearances ended in round 1. Category:Contest Histories